My Harry Potter Fan Fic
by Kpig666
Summary: This is actually a dream I had :) The character Azula, is based on me (not the looks) because I got put into Ravneclaw and wanted to be in Slytherin, but meh it's all good, and I'm in love with Draco soo :) enjoy


Azula stormed through the halls, her spiky black hair flowing in the wind. "Stupid Ravenclaws" she muttered under her breath. It was Azula's 5th year at Hogwarts. And it was almost unbearable!

It all started in first year. Azula stepped out of the Hogwarts express, coughing as the fumes hit her lungs. "This way first years!" Hagrid shouted over the students, Azula looked up at the giant man, why was he so big? And…. Hairy? Then she and the others were rounded into the boats. Azula looked at the two other boys in her boat, one had platinum blonde hair with grey eyes, the other was quite chubby with dark brown-black hair but in the light she couldn't see his eyes. "Wow, you are pathetic" she thought, staring at the boy with the black-brown hair. "Hello, I'm Neville Longbottom" The boy said, his hand held out and a smile on his face, Azula broke out with laughter, so did the boy with platinum blonde hair "Longbottom? Wow, people say don't judge a book by its cover, but you have pathetic written all over you!" Azula was about to burst with laughter, the blonde boy looked like he was going to fall out of the boat, after a while of laughter, and Longbottom sobbing, The blonde boy moved closer to Azula "The names Malfoy, Draco Malfoy" Draco said, with a smile on his face, Azula could feel herself blushing, "My name is Azula, Azula Fletcher" she said quietly trying not to make eye contact with Draco, "That's a nice name, Azula" he complemented, she loved his voice, and his attitude, at that moment the boats hit the dock, which gave Azula a fright, "HA! Scared of boats are you?" Neville shouted at Azula, trying to get her back for making fun of his name, "Shut up Longbottom, She was obviously thinking, Azula is right, you do have pathetic written all over you" Draco sneered, then he looked at Azula and flashed a smile and helped her out of the boat "Thank you, Draco" Azula tried her hardest not to blush, then Hagrid came up from behind them, "Ah, Young love, so beautiful" Hagrid sighed, whilst both of the students glared at him.

Then they were in the great hall, getting sorted, Draco was put in Slytherin so was her best friend Renee` and it was Azula's turn to be put into a house, she walked up to the sorting hat slowly, and sat down on the stool, the hat was placed on her head, she heard the hat speak, "you're an evil little thing aren't you" it bellowed, "and smart, hmmm this is difficult" Azula was so nervous, Slytherin she thought over and over, I want to be in Slytherin, "I've got it, RAVENCLAW!" The hat shouted, Azula stood there for a second, dumbfounded, Ravenclaw? RAVENCLAW?! She was a Slytherin! She wanted to be a Slytherin! Not a stupid Ravenclaw! How could this be? Azula stormed to her table and sat down not looking at anyone, feeling like a total waste, she was cunning, not smart! Azula looked at the Slytherin table sadly, her best friend Renee` peered up at her from the Slytherin table, and laughed at her harshly.

Putting the flash back to the back of her mind, and shoved the Gryffindor aside as hard as she could as she strode through the halls, her head held high. Oh fuck! Harry potter and Ron Weasley were heading towards her, Great just what she needed, "Hey, It's the Goth girl Ravenclaw slut" Ron shouted "No I will not sleep with you!" Ron laughed "Shut up Weasley at least I am hot, you look like you've got bed hair and hat hair mixed together, not to mention it's red" Azula stated with the evil eyes directed at Ron "What are you going to do, suck me off to death?" Ron laughed, Azula just ignored him and tried to go on her way, but Harry put his hand on her shoulder, "What was that stunt you pulled when you shoved Dean? I suggest you don't do it again!" Harry said, He was threatening her? She thought to herself, I should probably just walk away and forget about those two low lives, but I hate them so much, a little warning won't hurt, "OI! Whore I'm talking to you" Harry shouted "Don't do anything like that again, understand me?" Harry was right up close now, she could feel his breath on her cheek, Azula started laughing, and punched him in the face, and then she grabbed his collar and shoved him against a wall, his feet off the ground and Harry obviously gasping for air, "You listen to me Potter, I will do what I want when I want! Get it!?" She whispered, She half turned, while still holding Harry, as Ron tried to pry her hands from him, She let go of Harry, he fell to the floor, and she quickly turned around and punched Ron in the stomach, he fell to the floor, Azula walked away a few steps, then turned around, looking both boys in the eye, "Go on threaten me again, I dare you! Next time, I won't just punch you a few times!" She hissed, and then she stormed off to potions.

Azula was so glad that she had potions with the Slytherins, and Draco. Her heart skipped a beat whenever she thought of him. And there he was, like always, waiting outside class for her, "Thank goodness, I thought you weren't going to come" He said relieved, "What took you so long anyway?" Draco questioned raising an eyebrow, and looking her up and down, "you seem, different" "Oh, that umm, well, Weasley and Potter were giving me a hard time and, I kinda punched them both" Azula said, trying not to smile as she remembered the feeling of the punch, "awe Azu, what did they say?" Draco asked giving Azula a well needed hug, "well first Weasley called me the usual, and Potter tried to threaten me, and yeah, I hit them" Azula said shrugging, "It's no big deal Draco" Azula sighed "Yes, it is! Talk to someone about it, I'm here if you need me, and I will make sure they don't hurt you when I'm around!" Draco said holding Azula's shoulders and looking her in the eye, "Now come on, we're already late" Draco said Grabbing her hand and smiling.

After potions, Draco split up from the group, he had some business to deal with. Draco marched up and down the hall ways, until he saw them, mucking around outside the Gryffindor common room, they were about to get the fright of their lives, and Draco would make sure of that. "Potter! Weasley!" Draco shouted as he drew his wand, ready to hex the life out of the buggers, "oh DRACO! Mah man!" Ron said, drunkly "What a pleasure, come join us, we are having a great time" Ron said falling over his own feet, he was barely able to finish his sentence, "What? NO! you think you can just call Azula a whore and threaten her, and expect me to come and hang out with you!?" Draco shouted, as if it was obvious, Draco looked at the boys who were giggling like little girls, "Fire Whisky!" Draco muttered under his breath as he spotted the bottle in Ron's hand, he was so furious and it was so hard to contain, "Locomotor Mortis!" Draco shouted at Ron and Harry, at that moment Harry and Ron's legs locked together and they fell to the floor, and groaning as the hit the floor with a thump, then Draco stepped forward, watching them squirm like hopeless worms, Draco laughed an evil laugh and raised his wand again preparing for the next spell, this made Draco feel so alive, and for Azula, it was worth it, "Levicorpus!" He shouted at the two boys, who were now on the floor squirming, in attempt to get away, but before they knew it, Bam! a flash of white light, then they were dangling upside-down by one ankle each. And then Draco sneered and walked up close to them both, looking them in the eye and circling the boys, "now, you two stop bullying Azula now ok? Or you'll have me to deal with!" Draco snapped harshly "Mr Malfoy" Professor McGonagall said in a warning tone, Draco turned surprised, McGonagall was eyeing him, "Mr Malfoy, please return Mr Potter and Mr Weasley to the ground" McGonagall said as if he was a huge danger, and then he realised, he had his wand raised at her, he gasped at his own action, and then shakily he raised his wand to Ron and Harry, "Liberacorpus" Draco said, through clenched teeth, and the boys fell to the ground with a thud, By then half of the school had shown up to watch the action, including Filch, "Filch, take these boys to Madam Pomfrey, and wait for the curse to properly wear off before letting them go back to class, as for you Mr Malfoy, come with me"


End file.
